


Geoff Ramsey and the Five AI's

by orphan_account



Series: Geoff and his AI's [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A universe where Geoff is Agent Alabama and he has five AI's crammed into his brain. </p><p>"When a blonde <i>kid</i> named York showed up with a green fellow, Geoff knew things were going to change. Soon after came Theta and Sigma. He dreaded the day when his name was called. He dreaded it even more when the Director said he was a 'special case'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Geoff signed up for Project Freelancer he thought of it as just another mission. Trading a camera for a gun was a huge leap, but they said his “skills” were needed. What those skills were he had no idea though. Unless you count pushing people and pissing on things of course. His first few weeks were merciless. People were weeded out and test after test was ran. It was in his sixth month that he was given his code name, Agent Alabama. He argued over that for months with the “director” but no change came.

A year into his service Geoff had a routine. Wake up, shower, breakfast, drink, report, train, lunch, drink, more training, more proving himself, another drink. It wasn't the healthiest of routines, but it got him through to “The Leader Board.” A construct that stripped them even further down to just numbers on a screen. Who fucked up and who was sucking up. He was somehow able to elbow his way to a solid fifth place. He celebrated with a night he wouldn't later remember.

Missions blurred together and Geoff watched as friends disappeared. People he once looked up to as a recruit were splatters on some abandoned space stations wall. He gave up trying to make friends with the new kids. Those who come in cheeks rosy begging for a good fight. Those who have barely fought for their world only to end up dying for it a week later. He grew to hate the Project he once was proud to be a part of. He talked back to the Director and his ever present Counselor. Snorted at the leader board that dropped him to a rocky seventh. His only response was raiding the whiskey storage.

When a blonde kid named York showed up with a green fellow, Geoff knew things were going to change. Soon after came Theta and Sigma. He dreaded the day when his name was called. He dreaded it even more when the Director said he was a “special case”. How he had plans for him. Plans that would change the direction Project Freelancer has been going. He agreed to it with a half assed salute and sigh.

The operation was set for the next day. Geoff was put under by doctor’s saying it would never work. His last thought was “What won’t work.” Blissful in a land of blackness it was pain that woke him up. Pain and anger. It burned red around him. He wanted to kill. He needed justice for someone or something. Red faded into orange a calmer anger. One that stood back and watched him fall apart. It whispered betrayal but didn't fight when green took its place. Green was confusion. Routes and maps. Ways to escape and a funny voice urging him to just leave and hide. A warning and a need to just GO! Green was gone just as quickly now as blue flooded his body. Blue was so calm that he almost went back to the blackness. It was purple thought that led him there. Purple who gently pushed him into an unconscious state promising it’ll be OK.

It wasn't going to be OK. When Geoff woke up it was like his body was covered in burning hot acid. He heard someone scream and he vaguely wondered if it was him. Hands touched him and he lashed out. Every pressure felt like pure fire on his skin. Doctors surged around him and he felt a pinch in his arm. This time, he happily welcomed sleep.

Hours later he came to in a more stable condition. The director was the only one in the room. The counselor for once wasn't with him. “Soldier, how do you feel? You look much better than earlier.”

Geoff grunted and stood up. “If ran over by an eighteen wheeler is good, then I’m fucking gold.” He raked a hand through messy locks. “What the fuck did you do to me? Why-“He was cut off as his mind was bombarded with voices and flashed of color. Moaning, he clutched at his temples. His hands seemed to burn as red cracks appeared on them. He looked up and the room had a green grid around. Adrenaline pumped as orange dots like targets appeared in his vision. “W-what?!” The adrenaline let him stand. He stalked over to the Director who stood still face emotionless as always. 

“It seems, Agent Alabama, the surgery was a success. I want you to say to your AI’s. Gamma.” A green man appeared. He was less neon as Delta and had a large nose. “Mu.” A bright red AI appeared. He scowled and had eyes that burned like fire. “Rho.” The next one was orange and seemed to study Geoff with a knowing smirk. “Pi, and Nu.” The last two were less excitable than the rest. Pi was blue and sat on his shoulder. Mu looked like he was asleep hanging limply in air.  
“I would like to thank you for your cooperation Agent. We’ll give you a day of rest. I expect you at training by tomorrow morning for your first assessment. Fail and you’ll be on the next ship home. Dismissed.” With that the Director left the hospital ward as the voices inside Geoff’s head started to talk. He could only fall to his knees silently begging for them to just shut up.


	2. Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having five AI was like living with five men. Geoff felt pity for anyone who would put themselves through that torture.

Every morning Geoff has exactly five minutes of silence. Five minutes where everything was quiet and still. Then Gavin would get up. Gavin, originally known as Gamma, was loud. It was usually a squeal or yelp that would break his peace. Usually then followed by the angry voice of Mu or Michael chastising the other AI for waking him up.  
“Gavin! Geoff is trying to sleep! You know humans need at least six hours of sleep per night. Ryan told you this!” Geoff groaned and got up as the two AI’s bickered in his skull. Soon Pi, or Jack as he liked to be called, would tell the two he was already up. The older voice would quiet down the other two and he would have at least ten more minutes of silence. He used this time to quickly grab a shower and get dressed for breakfast.  
Slowly, his sight would change as the programs started. Everything would get a green hue as Gavin scanned for enemies. He would instantly know where every weapon is and everyone’s weakness thanks to Michael. Then Jack would protect him from blindly bumping into people in his half-awake state. Eventually, he would make his way to the mess hall. He would listen to the three voices in his head bicker and talk about missions. Geoff would sit at his own table since every other Agent is terrified of him and the power he holds. It’s with a cup of coffee that Rh-Ryan wakes up.  
The orange AI sends a spark of adrenaline down his spine. It was like being prodded with a hot spike. He feels him scold Gavin for waking Geoff and Gavin’s regret rolls through Geoff's body. Jack quickly soothes this feeling down. He knows that Jack is the reason why he’s able to handle five voices in his head. Always willing to pull the others back when it gets too rough or loud. He had heard stories of Agents going crazy hours after their surgery, their minds not being able to handle that many…things in their heads. A part of him wonders if he’ll lose it one day. If he wakes up not knowing who or where he is. Blood caked in his nails from trying to dig the voices out of his skull. Of waking up in blissful silence because they took them out. He keeps these thoughts hidden from them.  
Ray is usually the last AI to come online. The laziest out of the bunch, Geoff usually has to turn him on manually. “Intelligence program Nu come online.” Instantly he feels complete. It is then that the multi-color holograms surround him. Gavin chatting away about ideas and plans. Michael poking a hole in all of them with a scoff. Ryan only interjecting when Gavin gets little _too_ ridiculous. Ray in the back silently dozing and Jack just watching everything quietly interjecting time to time.  
Some days Geoff may want quiet. The safety of his mind and his own thoughts, but he knew that he wouldn’t last. Not without Jack’s comforting words urging him to sleep. Ray saving his life more times than he would like to think about by letting him know of enemies in his blind spots, which in giant clunky pieces of armor is more than you would think. Gave or Michael giving him the power he needs to lead. Their voices crashing down in him and fighting off the pang of age. Then Ryan, the quietest AI second only to Jack maybe. Without his pumps of Adrenaline Geoff would be dead. Exhaustion and fatigue killing him faster than any enemy’s bullet.  
Geoff owed his life to those five voice. As much as he would deny it, inside he knew it. So of course, they knew it too.  
“Geoff, you’re ten minutes late to training, stop being sappy and get moving.”  
“Oh shut up Jack, I think it’s cute. Isn’t that right Geoffrey?”  
“I swear to god Gavin, I will uninstall you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I liked this chapter at all to be honest. I found it on my computer and wanted to get it up so I could start on some other works. Promise to post more (and longer) chapters soon!  
> If you have any requests please send them to my tumblr at [AgentChurch](http://agentchurch.tumblr.com/) .

**Author's Note:**

> This was a super fun to write and I'm thinking about turning this into a series. This was all inspired by raynrvaez's prompt on their [tumblr](http://raynrvaez.tumblr.com/post/93543471435/agentyorks-so-i-need-an-au-of-geoff-being-in) and they even drew some [fanart](http://raynrvaez.tumblr.com/tagged/ai-au) of it.  
> Thank you for reading and as always if you have any requests please send them to my tumblr at [SecretAgentChurch](http://secretagentchurch.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
